wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Komediantka/III
Dzień był bardzo piękny i ciepły. Łazienki dyszały wiosną... Róże kwitły i jaśminy rozlewały duszącą woń po parku... Było tak cicho i pięknie, że Janka siedziała parę godzin nad stawem zapominając o wszystkim. Łabędzie z podniesionymi skrzydłami niby chmurki białe płynęły po błękitnej tafli wody; marmurowe posągi bóstw promieniowały czystą białością i wnosiły szlachetnymi liniami w tę słoneczną ciszę parku zielonego jakiś ton antycznego piękna... Zieleń świeża, puszysta, niby morze silnego szmaragdu, nasyconego złotem słońca, rozlewała się wokoło. Czerwone kwiaty kasztanów spływały bez szelestu na ziemię, na wodę, na trawniki i niby różowe płomyki migotały w cieniach drzew. Gwar miasta nadpływał przycichłym echem i rozlewał się po gąszczach. Czasem wiatr zaszumiał w gałęziach, zmarszczył atłasową gładkość wody – i przeleciał pozostawiając po sobie drżenie ciszy jeszcze głębszej. Janka przyszła tutaj wprost z teatru. Potrzebowała samotności z przyzwyczajenia; nie mogła w gwarze miasta myśleć ani przyciszyć w sobie serca, rozkołysanego radością dostania się do teatru – i chciała się pozbyć przykrości, jaką jej sprawiły te kłótnie na próbie. Niepokoiło ją to, co widziała; czuła w sobie jakiś tępy ból zawodu, podobny do wahania. Cień jakiś ją straszył. Nie chciała nic pamiętać, tylko sobie powtarzała raz po raz: – Jestem w teatrze!... jestem w teatrze!... Jakby sama potrzebowała w to uwierzyć, że spełniły się marzenia lat całych, że ta śniona przyszłość jest już przed nią... że jej "jutro" przedzieli się od "wczoraj" niezmierną odległością. – Jak to będzie?... – myślała. I przesuwały się przed nią postacie tych przyszłych koleżanek. Instynktownie przeczuwała, że w tych twarzach nie ma nic przyjaznego, tylko jakby zawiść i obłuda, i że ona i tutaj nie znajdzie ręki ani serca przyjacielskiego, że tak musi iść sama, jak szła dotychczas. Rozmarzała się znowu i wtedy robiło się jej wszystko obojętnym, bo uczuwała w sobie jakąś siłę czy talent – i wtedy zdawało się jej, że będzie dosyć wystąpić raz, zagrać jakąś rolę, aby zdobyć sobie wszystko i iść naprzód! Ale gdzie?... dokąd?... Nie wiedziała, gdzie ma dojść, nie widziała żadnej granicy, pragnęła tylko z całą gwałtownością swej natury iść naprzód ciągle i nieustannie wzlatywać w nieskończoność... Wybierała sobie w myśli rolę, w jakiej chciałaby wystąpić po raz pierwszy. Było jej tak dobrze siedzieć i marzyć, że już później prawie nic nie myślała, tylko z biernością poddawała się przyjemności oddychania powietrzem wonnym i czystym, patrzenia na łagodne barwy nieba i drzew. Czuła w sobie tętna tej przyrody bujnej, rozrastającej się niepowstrzymanie, i miała w sobie to samo roślinne szczęście życia, ciche i mocne. Marmurowe postacie bogów i te młode pędy wierzb zdawały się jej błogosławić z życzliwością głęboką i szeptać słowa zachęty i obietnic. Wiosnę czuła w sobie, rwanie się młodego i silnego życia – i te wszystkie nieśmiertelne, niezniszczone, idące przez wieki i przez ludzkość, przez uśmiechy i cierpienia – siły duszy powszechnej i uczucia. Zbudził ją z tego rozmarzenia skrzyp piasku. Szedł jakiś młody człowiek, który tuż na sąsiedniej ławce usiadł i zdjął czapkę; zobaczyła wtedy wysokie, bardzo białe czoło, brwi silnie zakreślone i oczy siwe. Położył się prawie na ławce i zaczął czytać jakąś małą książeczkę. Widziała przesuwające się wrażenia po jego ruchliwej, bladej twarzy: marszczył brwi, to podnosił siwe oczy w górę i tonął w długiej zadumie, a po ustach wił mu się uśmiech rozmyślania. Przechodząc obok niego, odruchowo spojrzała na książkę: Musset – Poezje. Zerwał się z ławki i bystro spojrzał na nią; odwróciła głowę, żeby nie zobaczył jej uśmiechu, i czuła na sobie jego spojrzenie dosyć długo, ale gdy się odważyła obejrzeć, leżał znowu z głową w dłoniach ukrytą i czytał. Zatrzymała się zdziwiona przed Satyrem tańczącym jakby w klatce uplecionej z bzów zielonych. Nie mogła się oderwać od tej twarzy ironicznej, szyderskiej, śmiejącej się głośno ostrymi rysami; od tych ruchów rozkiełznanej wesołości. Gęste, poczerniałe kędziory, poskręcane niby kwiaty hiacyntu, zdawały mu się trząść w tańcu, a te pogięte, koźle nogi i ten grymas komiczno–bachancki jego rysów złośliwych przejmowały ją lękiem, którego nie umiała sobie wytłumaczyć. Satyr śmiał się jakby z tego słońca, co złociło jego kamienne ciało i nadawało mu pozór życia, z tej wiosny, co wrzała dokoła, z siebie i ze świata; śmiał się i szydził, obojętny na wszystko, co nie było samą wesołością. Poszła, ale kilka razy zdawało się jej, że w gąszczach przebłyskuje twarz wykrzywiona i szyderska, że słyszy cichy śmiech przenikający ją zimnem. Zasępiła się, bo na jej wrażliwe usposobienie to spotkanie podziałało dosyć przykro. Ugryzły ją w serce usta kamienne – twarde usta! Śpiesznie pobiegła do hotelu, w którym stanęła za poradą współtowarzyszek podróży do Warszawy. Hotel ten był tani i odległy; lokowali się w nim przeważnie drobni oficjaliści rolni i aktorzy małych towarzystw prowincjonalnych. Dano jej mały pokoik na trzecim piętrze, z oknem wychodzącym na dachy staromiejskie, czerwone i biegnące w pokrzywionych liniach. Był to tak brzydki widok, że przyszedłszy z Łazienek, z oczyma i duszą pełną zieleni i barw słonecznych, natychmiast spuściła roletę i zabrała się do częściowego rozpakowania kufra. Nie miała jeszcze czasu myśleć o ojcu. Miasto, które widziała po raz pierwszy, gwar, jaki ją otoczył zaraz na dworcu, zmęczenie podróżą i ostatnimi chwilami w Bukowcu, potem te gorączkowe starania o zaangażowanie się do teatru, próba, Łazienki, oczekiwanie wieczoru i tej wstępnej próby, wszystko to tak ją całą zajmowało, że prawie zapomniała o domu. Ubierała się długo i starannie, bo chciała wyglądać dobrze. Kiedy przybyła do ogródka, światła były już pozapalane i publiczność zaczynała się schodzić. Poszła śmiało za kulisy. Maszyniści ustawiali dekoracje; z towarzystwa nie było jeszcze nikogo. W garderobach gazy płonęły jasno. Krawiec szykował jaskrawe kostiumy, a fryzjer pogwizdując czesał jakąś perukę o długim, jasnym warkoczu. W damskiej garderobie jakaś stara kobieta szyła coś stojąc pod światłem gazu. Janka chodziła po kątach i oglądała wszystko, ośmielona tym, że nikt na nią nie zwracał najmniejszej uwagi. Ściany murów poza olbrzymimi płachtami dekoracji były brudne, poobijane z tynków i pokryte jakąś lepką wilgocią, przejmującą wstrętem. Brud panował na podłogach, przystawkach, meblach poobdzieranych i dekoracjach, które się jej wydały nędznymi łachmanami. Woń mastyksu, szminek i włosów przypiekanych, rozwłócząca się po scenie, sprawiała jej nudności. Oglądała zamki wspaniałe, komnaty królów operetkowych, krajobrazy olśniewające – i zobaczyła z bliska marną mazaninę, która mogła zadowolnić tylko grube zmysły i z daleka. W rekwizytorni ujrzała tekturowe korony, aksamitne płaszcze były tylko marnym welwetem, atłasy – kitajką, gronostaje – perkalem malowanym, złoto – papierem, zbroje – tekturą, miecze i sztylety – drzewem. Kłamstwo! kłamstwo! kłamstwo! Przyglądała się temu sztucznemu, kłamanemu przepychowi z pogardliwą wyższością. Oglądała to swoje przyszłe królestwo, jakby chcąc się przekonać, czym jest, co zawiera w sobie?... a że było blagą, szychem, kłamstwem, komedią – nie dziwiła się jakoś temu, widziała nad tym wszystkim rzecz wyższą nieskończenie – sztukę. Scena, jeszcze nie ustawiona, była słabo oświetloną. Przechodziła ją po kilka razy krokiem posuwistym jak heroina; to znowu lekkim, pełnym wdzięku i powiewności dziewczątek, albo prędkim, gorączkowym, takim, co to ze sobą niesie śmierć, przekleństwo, zniszczenie – i twarz jej odpowiednio się układała, oczy gorzały płomieniem Eumenid, burz, żądz, walki lub rozpalone nastrojem miłości, tęsknoty, niepokoju paliły się niby gwiazdy w noc wiosenną. Przeobrażała się bezwiednie, pod wpływem przypominania sobie sztuk i ról, że zapomniała o wszystkim, nie zważając na posługaczy, chodzących obok niej. Czuła się w tej chwili pochłonięta świętym ogniem sztuki; ten dreszcz, taki znany wszystkim prawdziwym artystom, przenikał ją na wskroś... Skupiła się w tej jednej szczęśliwości dusz wyższych, jaką daje zatopienie się w ekstazie, w kontemplacji idei lub wrażeń... – Tak samo mój Oleś robił... tak samo – powiedział ktoś cicho w kulisie, od strony kobiecych garderób. Janka zatrzymała się zmieszana i podeszła bliżej. Stała tam jakaś kobieta, średniego wieku i wzrostu, o suchej twarzy i surowym spojrzeniu. – Pani się zaangażowała do nas? – zapytała ostrym, energicznym głosem stara i okrągłe, sowie oczy wlepiła przenikliwie w Jankę. – Jeszcze niezupełnie... Mam mieć teraz próbę z dyrektorem muzyki. Prawda, pan Cabiński mówił nawet, że przed przedstawieniem!... – zawołała przypominając sobie. – Aha! z tym opojem... Janka spojrzała na nią zdziwiona ostrym dźwiękiem jej głosu. – Chcesz pani koniecznie być u nas? – W teatrze?... tak!... Umyślnie przyjechałam. – Skąd? – zapytała krótko stara. – Z domu – odpowiedziała Janka, ale już ciszej i z pewnym wahaniem. – A... pani świeża zupełnie!... no, no!... to ciekawe!... – Dlaczego?... że ktoś, co kocha teatr, chce się dostać do niego?... – I!... tak każda mówi, a ucieka z domu albo przed czymś... albo dla czegoś... Janka usłyszała w jej głosie akcent złości jakiejś, więc się nic nie odezwała na to, ale rozważywszy coś szybko, zapytała: – Nie wie pani, czy dyrektor orkiestry prędko przyjdzie?... – Nie wiem! – odburknęła gniewnie stara i odeszła. Janka została znowu sama; cofnęła się nieco w kulisę, bo na scenie rozciągano olbrzymie, woskowane płótno. Patrzyła się na to bezmyślnie, gdy stara znowu się pokazała i przemówiła łagodniej: – Poradzę coś pani... Trzeba dyrektora mieć za sobą. – Żebym to wiedziała, jak zrobić?... – Masz pani pieniądze? – Mam, ale... – Jeśli pani usłuchasz, to poradzę. – Ależ wszelką radę przyjmę z wdzięcznością; nie mam przecież nikogo, nie wiem, jak się obrócić i do kogo... Pomóż mi pani, proszę o to serdecznie!... – Trzeba go trochę podpoić, to próba dobrze pójdzie. Janka spojrzała zdziwiona; zupełnie nie zrozumiała, co to znaczy. Stara uśmiechnęła się z politowaniem. – Nie rozumiesz pani, widzę?... ale jak kto nawet takich rzeczy nie rozumie, w jaki sposób się wciskać, to nie powinien być w teatrze!... – Mówiłam przecież z dyrektorem,.. Obiecał mi... więc cóż więcej zrobić?... – Cha! cha! – śmiała się cicho. – Cha! cha!... to krowienta czysta!... Po chwili szepnęła: – Chodźmy do garderoby... objaśnię panią trochę... Pociągnęła ją za sobą, a potem wziąwszy się do opinania sukni na manekinie, rzekła: – Musimy się poznajomić. – Orłowska – powiedziała Janka. – Pseudonim czy nazwisko? – zapytała przytrzymując jej rękę. – Nazwisko – odpowiedziała myśląc, czy może nie lepiej byłoby użyć jakiego pseudonimu. – Ja się nazywam Sowińska. Mogę pani być pomocną we wszystkim. Jestem tylko teatralną krawcową, ale robi się i to, i owo, co potrzeba. Córka moja ma magazyn strojów, jeśli będzie pani czego potrzebować, proszę do nas... Głos jej miękł i czuć było, że łasiła się, przymilała z uśmiechem, chciała wzbudzić zaufanie. – Proszę pani, jakże z tym dyrektorem?... – Potrzeba mu kupić koniaku. Tak... – dodała po chwili – koniak, piwo i przekąska, to może wystarczy, a jeżeli nie, to już on sam powie resztę... – Ileż to może kosztować?... – Myślę, że za trzy ruble ugości się go należycie. Niech mi pani da, już ja wszystko załatwię. Trzeba iść zaraz, bo czas. Janka dała pieniądze. Sowińska wyszła i w jaki kwadrans przybiegła zdyszana. – No, dobrze wszystko!... Chodź pani, dyrektor czeka. Za salą restauracyjną był gabinet z fortepianem, w potrzebie używany na próby śpiewne i korepetycje. Halt, czerwony i zasapany, już tam czekał. – Mówił mi Cabiński o pani... – zaczął. – Co możesz pani zaśpiewać?... Uf! jakże mi gorąco!... Może uchyli okna? – zwrócił się do Sowińskiej. Jankę zaniepokoił jego głos chrapliwy i twarz rozogniona, pijacka, ale usiadła do fortepianu nie wiedząc, co wybrać. – A!... pani gra?... – zdziwił się bardzo. – Tak – odrzekła i zaczęła grać wstęp jakiś nie widząc znaków Sowińskiej. – Zaśpiewaj pani, co bądź... niech tylko głos usłyszę... A może mogłabyś pani solo śpiewać?... – Panie dyrektorze... ja do dramatu, do komedii wreszcie czuję powołanie, ale nigdy do opery. – O operze nie mówimy przecież... – Tylko?... – O tym... o operetce! – zawołał uderzając w kolano z kankanowym zacięciem. – Śpiewaj pani!... nie mam czasu i spalę się z gorąca. Zanuciła drżącym od emocji głosem, ale z pewnym wyrobieniem jakąś piosenkę Tostiego. Dyrektor słuchał, a patrzał się na Sowińską, wskazując na spieczone usta. Kiedy skończyła, zawołał: – Dobrze... przyjmujemy panią... Uciekam, bo się smażę. – Może by się dyrektor z nami... czego... napił?... – powiedziała nieśmiało, zrozumiawszy znaki Sowińskiej. Trochę się wymawiał, ale w końcu został. Stara kazała garsonowi przynieść pół butelki koniaku, trzy piwa i przekąski, a wypiwszy swój kufel wyszła spiesznie, narzekając na zapomnienie czegoś w garderobie. Halt przysunął się z krzesełkiem bliżej. Janka, zmieszana tym sam na sam, milczała nie wiedząc, o czym mówić. – Hm!... masz pani głos... ładny głos!... – rzekł i położył jej na kolanie swoją olbrzymią, czerwoną łapę, a drugą dolewał koniak do piwa. Odsunęła się nieco, dotknięta nieprzyjemnie taką poufałością. – Możesz pani dobrze stanąć... ja pani pomogę... Wychylił kufel duszkiem. – Jeżeli pan dyrektor łaskaw... – szepnęła usuwając się jeszcze więcej, bo ją owionął jego oddech gorący, przejęty alkoholem, i wzrok jakiś mętny obejmował niby uściskiem. – Postaramy się o to... Ja się panią zajmę!... I od razu, bez wszelkich ceregieli, których był zawsze przeciwnikiem, objął jej kibić i przyciągnął do siebie. Odepchnęła go z taką siłą, że upadł na stół, i dopadła drzwi, gotowa krzyczeć. – Phi! zostań... Brzdąc jesteś głupi!... zostań!... Chciałem się tobą zająć, pomóc ci, ale kiedyś głupia, dymajże sobie chóry do śmierci!... Dopił resztę koniaku i wyszedł. Pod werandą siedział Cabiński z reżyserem. – Ma jaki głos?... – zapytał pierwszy, który widział Jankę wchodzącą do gabinetu. – Ma! To nuta jeszcze nie zaatakowana – dorzucił wybuchając grubym śmiechem. – Ale do wzięcia?... – powiedział Topolski. – Spróbuj. Tylko ostrzegam, że takie krowienty – to się ceni... – Chciałeś?... – Wolę pełny antałek niż dziewicę... Garson! piwa! – Sopran? – Ho! ho! coś niesłychanego prawie... alt! Janka siedziała z godzinę w gabinecie nie mogąc się uspokoić i nie mogąc przyciszyć oburzenia i złości, która ją przejmowała tak gwałtownie, że chwilami gotowa była iść za nim i czym bądź, co spotka na drodze, rozbić mu głowę i bić... bić do śmierci. To, co ją spotkało, było tak brutalne, tak podłe, że wstyd zalewał jej oczy łzami gorzkiego upokorzenia. Odchodziła od przytomności prawie, że to ją mogło coś podobnego spotkać!... Były mgnienia, w których zrywała się, jakby chciała uciec z tych murów, spośród tych ludzi, ale opadała natychmiast z jękiem, bo przypominała sobie, że jest bezdomną. – Gdzie?... i po co? Zostanę!... zniosę wszystko, jeśli wszystko znieść potrzeba, ale dojdę tam, gdzie chcę... muszę!... – mówiła sobie z mocą – muszę!... I zacinała się w zdeterminowanym uporze. Zbierała w sobie wszystkie siły do walki jakiejś z życiem, z niepowodzeniem, z przeszkodami, ze światem całym, złym i wrogim – i przez chwilę widziała się na jakimś zawrotnym szczycie, gdzie była sława i upojenie zwycięstwem, ale nie uczuła się tym szczęśliwą, nie!... bo majaczył wyżej jakiś szczyt inny, potężniejszy, ku któremu pięli się ludzie. – Dobrzem zapłaciła za przyjęcie do teatru!... – powiedziała do siebie wchodząc za kulisy. Sowińska przybiegła do niej, patrzyła jej w oczy długo i nieznacznie chciała wybadywać, ale Janka powiedziała jej wręcz pogardliwie: – Dziękuję pani za radę i za... pozostawienie mnie samej z bydlęciem!... – Śpieszyło mi się... nie zjadł pani... to dobry człowiek... – To niechże pani córkę swoją zostawi temu dobremu człowiekowi!... – powiedziała szorstko. – Moja córka nie jest aktorką – odpowiedziała stara. – A!... nic to... tylko nauka – szepnęła odchodząc od Sowińskiej. Spotkała Cabińskiego i przystępując do niego rzekła: – Przyjmie mnie dyrektor?... – Już pani jesteś w towarzystwie. O gażę to się którego dnia umówimy. – Co będę grać na pierwszy występ?... Ja bym chciała grać Klarę we Właścicielu kuźnic. Cabiński spojrzał się bystro i zasłonił usta ręką, żeby nie parsknąć śmiechem. – Zaraz... zaraz... musi się pani obznajmić ze sceną. Tymczasem będzie pani występować w chórach. Mówił mi Halt, że pani grasz na fortepianie i znasz nuty. Jutro dostanie pani partie z operetek, jakie grywamy, i nauczy się pani chórów. Janka chciała jeszcze coś mówić, ale Cabiński zakręcił się i poszedł. – Albo komediantka, albo ma srogiego bzika!...–szepnął przystając nagle; uśmiechnął się, machnął ręką i poszedł szybko na ogródek. Janka poszła do garderoby i zaledwie uchyliła drzwi, gdy ją ktoś pchnął, drzwi zatrzasnął przed nosem i ze złością zawołał: – Na górę! tam chórzystki!... Chciała uderzyć w drzwi z gniewu, jaki ją opanował, ale zacięła tylko usta i poszła na górę. Garderoba chórzystek był to wąski, długi i niski pokój. Szeregi gazowych świateł nad prostymi z desek stołami, biegnącymi z trzech stron przy ścianach, płonęły bez obsłon. Ściany były sklecone z nie heblowanych ani malowanych desek, popisane nazwiskami, datami, dowcipami i karykaturami, robionymi węglem lub szminką czerwoną. Na wolnej ścianie wisiały całe pęki sukien i kostiumów. Ze dwadzieścia kobiet siedziało rozebranych przed lustrami najrozmaitszych kształtów, a przed każdą paliły się świece. Janka, zobaczywszy niedaleko ode drzwi wolny stołek, usiadła i zaczęła się przyglądać. – Przepraszam, to moje miejsce! – zawołała jakaś tęga brunetka. Janka stanęła z boku. – Pani przyszła do kogo?... – pytała się ta sama nacierając sobie twarz wazeliną – pod puder. – Nie. Przyszłam do garderoby. Jestem w towarzystwie – powiedziała dosyć głośno. – Tak?!... Kilka głów podniosło się znad stołów i kilka par oczów spoczęło na niej. Janka powiedziała swoje nazwisko tej brunetce. – Facetki!... ta nowa nazywa się Orłowska. Poznajcie się! – zawołała brunetka. Kilka najbliżej siedzących wyciągnęły ręce do przywitania i charakteryzowały się dalej. – Lodka, pożycz mi pudru. – Kup sobie! – Sowińska! – krzyczała jakaś przez uchylone drzwi na dół, do garderoby solistek. – Spotkałam tego samego faceta... wiecie!... Idę sobie Nowym Światem... – Blaga!... Myślałby kto, że na takiego diabła poleci który! – Kupiłam sobie garnitur... patrzcie... – wołała niska, bardzo ładna blondynka. – On ci kupił?... – Jak Bozię kocham, nie!... kupiłam sobie z oszczędności. – Perskie oko!... o!... Uwierzymy... Ten farmak składa ci oszczędności, co?... – Zupełnie lila!... bluzka wolna z karczkiem, z koronek kremowych, spódniczka gładka z rulonikiem u dołu... kapelusz z fiołkami... – opowiadała któraś nadziewając przez głowę sukienki baletowe. – Słuchaj no, ty, liliowa... kiedy mi oddasz pół rubla, bo potrzebuję... – Wezmę po spektaklu, to ci oddam... słowo! – Aha! Caban ci da akurat tyle... – Powiadam pani, że już mnie rozpacz ogarnia!... Pokasływał trochę... Myślałam, że to nic... aż tu wczoraj zaglądam do gardziołka... plamy białe... Poleciałam po doktora... obejrzał i powiada: dyfteryt! Siedziałam przy nim całą noc, smarowałam co godzinę... nie mógł nic mówić, tylko pokazywał paluszkiem, że go bardzo boli... i łezki tak mu płynęły po buzi, że myślałam, iż umrę z boleści!... Zostawiłam przy nim stróżkę, bo chcę wziąć co pieniędzy... zastawiłam salopę i wszystko mało, i mało!... – opowiadała półgłosem sąsiadce szczupła, ładna, ale o znużonej cierpieniem i biedą twarzy aktorka i zakręcała sobie grzywkę, karminowała usta posiniałe i ołówkiem nadawała wyzywający wyraz swoim zmęczonym bezsennością i łzami oczom. – Hela! Pytała się mnie dzisiaj twoja matka o ciebie... – To chyba nie o mnie... Dawno matki nie mam. – Nie gadaj!... Majkowska przecież zna was dobrze i widziała was razem na Marszałkowskiej. – Majkowska mogłaby kupić sobie okulary, kiedy ślepa... Szłam wtedy ze stróżką do miasta. Zaczęły się śmiać. Ta, co się tak wypierała matki, zgasiła swoją świecę i wyszła zirytowana. – Wstydzi się matki. Co prawda, ale taka matka!... – Prosta kobieta. Kompromituje przecież, mogłaby z czułościami nie wyjeżdżać przy ludziach! – Jak to? matka może kompromitować córkę?... można się wstydzić matki?... – zawołała Janka siedząca w milczeniu i słuchająca ciekawie tych strzępów rozmów, jakie ją dochodziły, ale dopiero ostatnie słowa oburzyły ją. – Pani jesteś krowienta świeża, to pani nic nie wiesz – odpowiedziało jej kilka głosów. – Można?... – zawołał jakiś głos męski z zewnątrz. – Nie można! nie można! – zakrzyczały energicznie. – Zielińska! twój redaktor przyszedł. Chórzystka, wysoka, tęga, szeleszcząc spódniczkami przeszła przez garderobę. – Szepska! wyjrzyj no za nimi. Szepska się wysunęła, ale powróciła natychmiast. – Poszli na dół. Dzwonek zadźwięczał gwałtownie na scenie. – Na scenę! – zawołał we drzwiach inspicjent. – Zaraz zaczynamy. Zrobił się gwar nie do opisania. Krzyczały wszystkie razem, biegały, wyrywały sobie szpilki, żelazka do włosów, przypudrowywały się, kłóciły o bagatelki, gasiły świece, zamykały pośpiesznie nesesery i zbiegały hurmem, bo już drugi dzwonek zadźwięczał. Janka zeszła ostatnia i stanęła w kulisie. Przedstawienie się zaczęło. Grali jakąś na poły czarodziejską operetkę. Nie poznała po prostu ani tych ludzi, ani teatru – tak to się wszystko przeistoczyło, wypiękniało pod pudrem, szminką i światłem!... Muzyka cichymi, pieściwymi tonami fletni polała się z ciszy, w jakiej stanął teatr, i wciskała się do jej duszy kołysząc ją słodko... a potem taniec... jakiś miękki, zmysłowy, upajający, obwijał ją czarem, kołysał i pociągał na fali rytmu, przenikającego rozkoszną niemocą... Czuła się coraz bardziej pociąganą w jakiś wir pełen światła, śpiewów i błyskawic. Jej gwałtowną i zmysłową naturę, szamocącą się dotychczas pośród szarych ludzi i codzienności pospolitej, olśniewał ten teatr. Takim go prawie miała w duszy, pełnym światła, muzyki, akcentów denerwujących, omdleń ekstatycznych, barw silnych, uczuć wrzących i wybuchających niby pioruny. Nie było tutaj tego wszystkiego, ale jej wyobraźnia entuzjastyczna tkała z tych strzępów widzianych światy stokroć piękniejsze i olśniewała się pięknem własnego dzieła. Flażolety skrzypiec przenikały ją ostrym dreszczem niewysłowionej rozkoszy i zalewały ciepłem denerwującym. Zdawało się jej, że ogląda stare baśnie ludowe, że jest jakby w kole nimf i rusałek, że te grubo wymalowane kobiety, tańczące na zakredowanym płótnie bachanckie pas z zacięciem szansonistek, są cieniami fantazji, tańczącymi gdzieś w głębi wód... Elektryczne światło rozlewało jakąś mgłę błękitnawą, ledwie dojrzaną, i skrzyło się ogniem brylantów na złotych blaszkach, obsypujących kostiumy tancerek. Dusząca woń rozpylonego pudru owiewała ją niby obłokiem, a z sali pełnej płynął potok oddechów gorących, spojrzeń pożądliwych i uderzał w scenę magnetyczną falą, zatapiającą w zapomnieniu wszystko, co nie było śpiewem, muzyką i rozkoszą. Teatr zaczął przybierać dla niej coraz więcej kontury halucynacji na jawie. Gdy się akt skończył i zagrzmiała ulewa braw, omdlewała prawie... Pochyliła głowę, chciwie wchłaniając te szmery, podobne do błyskawic i jak one – oślepiające duszę. Piła te krzyki rozbawionej publiczności całą piersią i mocą duszy łaknącej sławy. Przymykała oczy, aby to wrażenie, ten obraz trwał dłużej. Zdawało się jej, że unosi się w zaświaty, że zerwała ze wszystkim, co małe, nędzne, codzienne i otrzeźwiła się usłyszawszy gwar głosów na scenie, sprzątanej pośpiesznie. Czarodziejskie widzenie rozwiało się. Po scenie kręcili się ludzie w koszulach tylko, bez kamizelek; zmieniali kulisy, ustawiali meble, przybijali przystawki, pracowali pośpiesznie; zobaczyła karki brudne, twarze pomięte, brzydkie, ręce grube i spracowane, postacie ciężkie robotników. Przesunęła ręką po czole, jakby chcąc się przekonać, czy nie śniła teraz właśnie; ale ktoś ją odsunął, ktoś odepchnął, ktoś przeszedł spiesznie obok, ciągnąc za sobą ciężki sprzęt. Poszła na scenę i przez otwór w kurtynie przyglądała się sali czarniawej, nabitej publicznością. Widziała setki głów młodych, głów kobiecych, uśmiechniętych, podnieconych jeszcze muzyką, wachlujących się z wdziękiem i swobodą; mężczyźni czarnymi strojami tworzyli plamy, regularnie rozrzucone na jasnym tle tualet. Przypatrywała się uważnie tej publiczności, którą miała za areopag potężny i ostateczny w dziedzinie sztuki – areopag, który dawał brawa, powodzenie, sławę – lub potępiał... Pamiętała jeszcze doskonale pokorne opowiadania Kręskiej o publiczności. Ślizgała się ciekawie po wszystkich twarzach, ustach, spojrzeniach, jakby chcąc odgadnąć, co mówią o sztuce i artystach – ale słyszała tylko bezładnie grzmiący gwar głosów niby na jarmarku, czasem śmiech głośny, to brzęk kufli pod werandą lub głośne wołanie: – Garson! piwa! Poczuła jakiś zawód, jeszcze większy, gdy zobaczyła, że ta publiczność ma twarze podobne zupełnie do Grzesikiewicza, do ojca, do znajomych z okolicy, do przełożonej pensji, do profesorów z gimnazjum, do telegrafisty z Bukowca. Na razie wydało się jej to wprost niemożebnym. Jak to?... wiedziała przecież, co ma myśleć o tamtych; poklasyfikowała ich dawno: na kretynów, głupców, płaskich, gęsi, pijaków, plotkarki, kwoki gospodarskie; na dusze małe i płytkie, na bandę zwykłych zjadaczy chleba, tonących w płytkim bagnisku spraw odżywiania się i wegetacji. I ci ludzie, co zapełniali teatr i bili oklaski, o których dawniej myślała jak o półbogach, mieliby być tym samym, czym tamci? – pytała siebie, znajdując w nich coraz więcej cech podobieństwa... Miała wielką intuicję, wysubtelnioną samotnością, którą widziała wiele rzeczy. – Pani! – powiedział ktoś obok niej. Oderwała twarz od kurtyny. Z boku stał młody, przystojny, elegancki młodzieniec; dotykał ronda cylindra i uśmiechał się szablonowo. – Na chwileczkę tylko... – powiedział. Usunęła się trochę. Popatrzał na ogródek i odstąpił. – Przepraszam... bardzo przepraszam... – O, proszę pana, napatrzyłam się dosyć. – Niezbyt zajmujący widok, co?... Filisterstwo najautentyczniejsze: korzenniki i szewcy!... Pani może myśli, że oni przyszli słuchać, myśleć lub podziwiać sztukę?... O, nie!... przyszli pokazać się, pochwalić strojami, zjeść kolację i zabić jakoś czas... – Więc któż przychodzi na sztukę tylko? kogo ona tylko obchodzi?... – Tutaj, pani, nikt!... Do Wielkiego, do "Rozmaitości"... tam się jeszcze znajdzie garstka, bardzo zresztą niewielka, ludzi miłujących sztukę i tylko dla niej samej przychodzących do teatru. Podnosiłem już nieraz w pismach tę kwestię. – Redaktorze, dajcie no papierosa! – zawołał jakiś aktor z kulisy. – Służę... – i podał z bardzo łaskawą miną srebrną papierośnicę w kształcie notesu. Janka odsunęła się nieco i spoglądała na redaktora z ciekawością i szacunkiem. Ona tych ludzi znała ze słyszenia tylko, z poważania, jakim ta godność otoczona jest na prowincji, więc sobie urobiła w myśli jakiś idealny typ człowieka, który jest streszczeniem cnót ogólnych i wykładnikiem myśli powszechnych, w którym musi się ogniskować talent, rozum i szlachetność. Patrzyła z podziwem na niego, zadowolona, że mogła z bliska poznać takiego człowieka. Ileż to razy na wsi, słuchając wiecznie tych samych rozmów: o gospodarstwie, kłopotach, polityce, deszczach i pogodach, marzyła o tym innym świecie, o ludziach, którzy jej będą mówić o ideach, o sztuce, o ludzkości, o postępie i o poezji – i którzy te wszystkie hasła, jakimi się świat karmi i dąży za nimi, uosabiają w sobie. Pragnęła teraz, aby ten redaktor nie odszedł jeszcze i mówił z nią chwilę. Redaktor istotnie zwrócił się do niej. – Pani musi być niedawno w towarzystwie, bo nie miałem szczęścia jej widzieć?... – Dzisiaj się dopiero zaangażowałam. – Grywała pani przedtem? – Nie, na prawdziwej scenie... nigdy!... Grywałam tylko w teatrze amatorskim. – Tak zaczynają prawie wszystkie talenty dramatyczne. Znam to, znam!... wspominała mi nieraz o tym samym Modrzejewska – powiedział uśmiechając się pobłażliwie. – Redaktorze... do swoich czynności! – zawołała Kaczkowska wyciągając ręce. Redaktor zapiął guziczki rękawiczek, pocałował kilkakrotnie każdą rękę, dostał klapsa i znów się cofnął pod kurtynę. – Więc pani pierwszy raz?... prawdopodobnie rodzina... opór... niezłomne postanowienie... zabita deskami prowincja... pierwszy występ amatorski... trema... powodzenie... poczucie w sobie bożej iskry... marzenia o prawdziwej scenie... łzy... noce niespane... walka z otoczeniem... wreszcie pozwolenie... a może potajemna ucieczka w nocy... strach... niepokój... chodzenie do dyrektorów... angażowanie się... zachwyt... sztuka... boskość! – mówił szybko stylem telegraficznym. – Prawie że odgadł pan redaktor... tak samo było ze mną. – Widzi pani, od razu poznałem. Intuicja to wszystko! Weźmiemy panią w opiekę, słowo!... Zrobi się małą wzmiankę, potem da się trochę szczegółów pod sensacyjnym tytułem, potem artykuł większy o nowej gwieździe na horyzoncie sztuki dramatycznej – leciał pośpiesznie – zrobi się rumor, dziwowisko!... ludzi się porwie... dyrektorowie będą sobie wydzierać panią, a po jakim roku lub dwóch... teatr warszawski... – Ależ, panie redaktorze, przecież nikt mnie nie zna; nikt jeszcze nie wie, czy mam talent jaki na scenę... – Ma pani talent, słowo! Intuicja mi to mówi: zmysłom pani nie wierz, od rozumowań trzymaj się z daleka, rachunek wyrzuć precz, ale intuicji wierz!... – Chodź no redaktor prędzej!... – zawołano na niego. – Do widzenia! do widzenia!... Przesłał od ust pocałunek, dotknął palcem ronda i wybiegł. Janka wstała, ale taż sama intuicja, której zalecał słuchać, mówiła jej, aby jego słów nie brać na serio. Wydał się jej jakimś lekkim i za pośpiesznie sądzącym; ta obietnica wzmianek, artykułów, zapewnienia o talencie wydały się jej dziwactwem. Twarzą nawet, ruchami i szczebiotem przypominał jej Józia, słynnego w okolicach Bukowca motyla i blagiera. Zaczął się drugi akt przedstawienia. Przyglądała się, ale jakoś bez entuzjazmu, już ją nie porwał tak jak pierwszy. Była niezadowolona z siebie, że chłodła i nie mogła wpaść w ekstazę. – Jakże się pani podoba nasz teatr?... – zapytała ją owa brunetka z chórów. – Bardzo – odpowiedziała. – Ba, teatr to niby dżuma: jak kogo złapie, to już amen!... – szepnęła brunetka twardo. Za kulisami, w prawie ciemnych przejściach za dekoracjami, pełno było osób. Aktorzy stali w przejściach, jakieś pary taiły się w ciemnościach; szepty, dyskretne śmiechy rozlegały się wszędzie. Inspicjent, stary, łysy, w kamizelce tylko i bez kołnierzyka, ze scenariuszem w jednej ręce i dzwonkiem w drugiej, przebiegał ciągle głąb sceny we wszystkich kierunkach. – Na scenę!... Zaraz pani wchodzisz!... wejść! – wołał spocony, rozgorączkowany i znowu leciał, ściągał z garderób potrzebnych mu do wejścia na scenę, stawiał ich prawie przed drzwiami, z tyłu lub z boków sceny, słuchał, co mówią na scenie, patrzał przez szpary płóciennych drzwi i w odpowiedniej chwili szeptał: – Wejść! Janka widziała, jak się rozmowy przerywały nagle, odbiegali w połowie frazesu, stawiali nie dopite kufle, rzucali wszystko i biegli do wejść czekając swojej kolei nieruchomi i milczący albo rozdenerwowani szeptali słowa roli, wchodzili w charakter; widziała drżenie warg, drganie nóg i powiek, bladość nagłą pod warstwą szminek, rozpalone tremą spojrzenia... – Wejść! – rozległo się niby trzaśniecie z bata. Prawie każdy drgnął gwałtownie, oblegał twarz piorunowo w odpowiedni nastrój, żegnał się po kilka razy i wchodził. Ile razy się drzwi otworzyły ze sceny, tyle razy dreszczem denerwującym przejmowała Jankę ta fala dziwnego ognia, pełnego spojrzeń i oddechów, płynąca ku niej od publiczności. Zaczęła się znowu przejmować i wpadać w halucynacje: te mroki, barwy jaskrawe, wynurzające się gwałtownie z cieniów, opłynięte światłem, dźwięki muzyki niewidzialnej, echa śpiewów, rozwłóczące się po ciemnych zakątkach przyciszone stąpania, szelesty dziwne, ludzie porwani gorączką, oczy płonące, rozdenerwowanie ogólne, oklaski grzmiące niby ulewa oddalona, smugi olśniewającego światła, mgła ciemności; tłok ludzi, brzmienie słów patetycznych, okrzyki tragiczne, wzruszenia pełne łkań, jęki, płacze, cała melodrama, pompatycznie i krzykliwie odgrywana, wszystko to przepajało ją gorączką jakąś inną, niż była w pierwszym akcie, gorączką energii i czynu: grała ze wszystkimi, cierpiała z tymi papierowymi bohaterami, niepokoiła się z nimi, kochała jak i oni; czuła tremę przed wejściem, słaniała się z rozkoszy w pewnych chwilach i momentach gry patetycznej; pewne słowa i okrzyki przenikały ją dreszczem, tak dziwnym i tak bolesnym, że miała łzy w oczach i krzyk słaby na ustach. W antraktach wracała do równowagi i do rozmyślań. Coraz więcej osób z publiczności przychodziło za kulisy. Pudełka cukierków, bukiety, pojedyncze kwiaty przechodziły z rąk do rąk. Pito piwo, wódkę, koniaki; zjawiła się taca kanapek w lot rozchwytanych. Wybuchały śmiechy swobodne, cięte dowcipy pękały niby race w powietrzu. Niektóre z chórzystek przebierały się w zwykłe suknie i szły na ogródek. Widziała aktorów w bieliźnie tylko, łażących przed garderobami; kobiety w spódniczkach białych, w połowie rozcharakteryzowane, z ramionami nagimi, wbiegały na scenę, patrząc przez kurtynę na publiczność. Cofały się niby zgorszone ujrzawszy obcych. Krzyczały, a uśmiechały się zalotnie i uciekały rzucając wyzywające spojrzenia. Garsoni z restauracji, służące, maszyniści biegali jak charty i co chwila było słychać: – Sowińska! – Krawiec! – Rekwizytor! – Spodnie i pelerynę! – Laskę na scenę i list! – Wicek!... leć po dyrektora, niech przychodzi się ubierać do ostatniego aktu! – Ustawiać scenę! – Wacek!... przyślij mi karminu, piwa i butersznyt!... – wołała jakaś przez scenę do mężczyzn. W garderobach chaos, gwałtowne i pośpieszne przebieranie się, gorączkowa charakteryzacja roztopionymi prawie od ciepła szminkami, kłótnie... – Jak pan będziesz mi przechodził przed nosem na scenie, to, jak Boga kocham, kopnę!... – Kopniesz pan psa swojego!... Mnie tak z roli wypada... przeczytaj pan! – Pan umyślnie mnie zasłaniasz! – A co!... wyjrzałem i szmerek był... – Wiatr zaszumiał, a temu się zdaje, że miał szmerek. – Był szmerek... oburzenia, boś się sypał jak zwierzę. – Jak się nie sypać, kiedy Dobek tak sufluje, że niech go drzwi ścisną!... – Pan gadaj, to wtedy ja przestanę... zobaczymy, jak będziesz wyglądał!... Kładę słowo po słowie w uszy jak łopatą, nic!... krzyczę już, że Halt aż kopie w scenę... a ten znowu stoi! – Ja zawsze umiem doskonale; pan mnie umyślnie "kładziesz"... – Pan nie zawrócisz w głowie umieniem! – zawołał któryś z żydowska. – Krawiec! pas, szpadę i kapelusz... prędzej! – "...Mario! jeśli powiesz: odejdź... pójdzie ze mną noc, cierpienia, samotność i łzy... Mario! czy nie słyszysz mnie?... to głos serca kochającego cię... to głos..." – mówił Władek chodząc z rolą po garderobie i gestykulując potężnie, głuchy na wszystko, co się wkoło niego działo. – Nie krzycz no, Władek!... na scenie dosyć się wydrzesz i wyjęczysz, aż uszy zabolą... – Zdaje mi się, że temu młodzieńcowi, po zaniku wszystkich władz, pozostał tylko organ mowy. – Ryku, powiedz... – Panowie! nie widzieliście czasem Piotrusia?... – zapytała charakterystyczna wsadziwszy głowę. – Panowie, zobaczcie, czy gdzie pod stołem nie siedzi Piotruś? – Proszę pani... Piotruś poszedł do gabinetu z jakąś bardzo ładną facetką. – Zamorduj go pani!... niewierny!... Leciały odpowiedzi, podkreślane śmiechem. Charakterystyczna zniknęła i już z drugiej strony sceny było słychać, jak pytała się wszystkich: – Nie ma tutaj Piotrusia? – Ona się kiedy wścieknie z zazdrości o niego!... – Porządna kobieta! – Nie przeszkadza to, że jest głupia ze swoją zazdrością o człowieka najspokojniejszego w świecie. – Jak się masz redaktor! – O, redaktor!... to jakby już było piwo i papierosy. – Mecenas! dobry wieczór!... – Co tam w kasie słychać? – Pysznie!... teatr wyprzedany, bo Gold pali cygaro. – Chwała Bogu! będą większe akonta. – Bolek! jak się masz?... Nie wchodź, bo się roztopisz jak masło... mamy małą Afrykę dzisiaj... – Zaraz się ochłodzimy, już zamówiłem piwo... – Na scenę wszyscy!... Lud na scenę! kapłani na scenę! wojsko na scenę!... – krzyczał inspicjent biegając po garderobach. Po chwili, prócz osób z publiczności, nie było już nikogo, wszyscy pobiegli na scenę. Po przedstawieniu Janka idąc do hotelu uczuła się ogromnie znużoną tyloma wrażeniami. Pokój hotelowy wydał się jej jeszcze nędzniejszym, a tak pustym i nudnym, że natychmiast poszła spać, ale zasnąć nie mogła. W mózgu czuła szum, resztki krzyków, majaczenia obrazów, błyski barw lub rozstrzępione frazy muzyczne; czuła, że ma w sobie cały ten wieczór, spędzony w teatrze. Chciała myśleć o domu, o Bukowcu, ale te wspomnienia, siłą wywłóczone, szybko ustępowały miejsca innym, nowym. Przeszłość zaczęła blednąc, jakby się odrywała staczając w jakąś noc zapomnienia; patrzyła się w nią przez pryzmat dzisiejszych wrażeń i wydawała się jej jakąś obcą, szarą ogromnie, wiejącą chłodem, że rodzaj politowania miała dla siebie samej w duszy. Zapadała w półsen, z którego budziły ją brawa, śmiechy i muzyka... Siadała na łóżku rozglądając się po pustym pokoju, zabarwionym słabymi zorzami przedświtu, sączącymi się znad dachów kamienic. Albo spała dłużej i śniło się jej, że słyszy huk pociągów, przebiegających pod oknami, głosy dzwonków elektrycznych; trąbki dróżników sygnalizowały pociąg osobowy. – Z Kielc, osobowy!... – myślała i widziała pomocnika ojca, jak w białych rękawiczkach, opięty, sztywny, chodzi po peronie. Przerywały się jej marzenia i mieszały... Widziała ojca, to znowu zdawało się jej, że śpi, czuła, że zaraz wstać musi, bo słońce czerwoną tarczą wisiało na niebie i ostre jego promienie paliły ją po twarzy. – Jeszcze trochę... jeszcze trochę!... – prosi kogoś i czuła się ogromnie senną... ogromnie!... Krzyknęła przez sen, bo ujrzała tego Fauna z Łazienek; był tak samo wykrzywiony i drwiący – i tańczył, a pod nim, niby wizje stłoczone, kłębił się teatr: Cabiński, redaktor, Sowińska, wszyscy!... a Faun tarzał się po ich ciałach, tańczył po ich głowach, miał płaszcz gronostajowy na ramionach i powiewając nim śmiał się długo, bezustannie, a ci ludzie pod nim gnietli się, krzyczeli, oczy płakały, wyciągnięte ręce chciały chwytać za płaszcz, usta rozchylone błagały i wszyscy przybierali jakieś straszne larwy na twarze... Czuła, że i ją porywa ten wir, że mu się broni, ale te ręce ją chwytają... że już kołuje się z nimi... Było już po dziewiątej, gdy się obudziła, zmęczona i prawie bezprzytomna; nie mogła zrozumieć na razie, gdzie jest i co to za pokój?... Ale rychło myśli jej wróciły do równowagi. Przypomniała sobie wszystko po kolei i to, że ma dzisiaj dostać role z chórów. Ubrała się spiesznie. Nie czuła w sobie nic z wczorajszych gorączkowych uniesień, ale czuła cichą radość i zadowolenie z tego, że już jest w teatrze. Czasami na ten jasny ton jej nastroju kładł się cień jakiś, jakieś przeczuwanie czy przypomnienie bezwiedne z przeszłości; było to majaczenie czegoś nieprzyjemnego, co choć zniknęło, ale zostawiało w głębi duszy ślady drażniące. Wypiła spiesznie herbatę i już miała wychodzić, gdy zapukano delikatnie do drzwi. – Proszę! – zawołała. Weszła stara Żydówka, ubrana przyzwoicie, z ogromnym pudłem pod pachą. – Dzień dobry panience! – Dzień dobry! – odpowiedziała, zdziwiona tą wizytą. – Może panienka co kupi?... Mam dobre, tanie towary. Może co z byżuterie?... Może rękawiczki, śpilki do włosów, masyw srybne! może co?... Mam różny towar, na różne ceny, a wszystko doskonalne, paryskie!... – trzepała prędko rozkładając zawartość pudła na stole, a małe jej czarne oczki, o ciężkich powiekach, czerwonych niby oczy jastrzębia, biegały po pokoju, rozglądały wszystko. Janka milczała. – Co to szkodzi zobaczyć... – nalegała Żydówka. – Mom tanie rzeczy i ładne rzeczy! A może wstążki, koronki gipiurowe, pończochy?... może chusteczek jedwabnych?... Janka zaczęła przeglądać rozłożone przedmioty i wybrała parę łokci jakiejś wstążki. – Może i mama co kupi?... – rzuciła na domysł patrząc się uważnie. – Sama jestem. – Sama? – cmoknęła przeciągle przymrużając oczy. – Tak, ale tutaj mieszkać nie będę – powiedziała usprawiedliwiając się niejako. – Może bym ja nastręczyła mieszkanie?... Ja znam jedną wdowę, co una... – Dobrze – przerwała jej Janka – niech pani poszuka dla mnie pokoju przy familii, na Nowym Świecie, blisko teatru... – Panienka z tyjatru?..; a!... – Tak. – Może jeszcze co potrzeba?... Mam śliczne rzeczy i do tyjatru. – Nie, już nie potrzebuję. – Tanio sprzedom... na moje sumienie, tanio!... w sam raz do tyjatru. – Nic mi nie potrzeba. – Żebym tak zdrowa była, tanio!... Taki psi czas... Złożyła do pudełka wszystko i przysunęła się bliżej. – Może ja bym... co zarobiła? – Kiedy nic nie kupię, bo mi nie potrzeba!... – odpowiedziała Janka, już zniecierpliwiona. – Tu nie o to chodzi! Popatrzyła się na nią uważnie i zaczęła szybko szeptać: – Ja znam ładne, młode mężczyzny... panienka wi?... bogate mężczyzny!... To nie mój fach, ale uny mnie prosiły... Uny same przyjdą. Bogate, śliczne mężczyzny... – Co! co?!... – krzyknęła, zaledwie śmiejąc uwierzyć własnym uszom. – Po co panienka krzyczy?... możemy po cichu interes zrobić!... a ja mam taki feler w sercu, co... – Wynoś się, bo służby zawołam! – krzyknęła w najwyższym oburzeniu. – Jaka gorącość!... Kupić nie kupić, potargować można. Ja znałam nie dziesińć takie same w początku, a późni to uny Salkę w rękę całowały, coby je tylko zaprowadzić do kogo... Nie skończyła, bo Janka otworzyła drzwi, schwyciła ją za kark i wyrzuciła na korytarz, a za nią poleciało natychmiast pudełko z towarem. Drzwi zamknęła na klucz i dopiero stanęła na środku pokoju uprzytomniając sobie treść jej słów. Usiadła potem i siedziała długo w jakiejś bezradności i opuszczeniu. Dopiero teraz poznała, że jest samą zupełnie i że w tym nowym życiu musi wystarczyć sama sobie, że tutaj nie ma ojca ani znajomych, którzy by ją mogli zasłonić od takich scen i ludzi; że ta walka życia, jaką rozpoczynała, nie jest tylko walką o sławę i wyższe cele, że musi walczyć o swoją godność ludzką i – jeśli nie chce zginąć – musi się bronić. – To tak jest na świecie! – myślała idąc do teatru i zdawało się jej, już przejrzała, że życie niewiele może mieć dla niej niespodzianek i goryczy, ponieważ już tyle doświadczyła. Spotkała Sowińską pod werandą – i zaraz, jak tylko mogła najuprzejmiej, prosiła ją, czy nie wie o jakim pokoju do wynajęcia przy familii, bo zrozumiała, że w hotelu z wielu względów mieszkać nie może. – A to się dobrze składa!... Jeżeli pani zechcesz, to u nas jest pokój. Możemy go pani odstąpić z całodziennym utrzymaniem, niedrogo. Pokoik ładny, na dole, okna na południe, z osobnym wejściem z przedpokoju. Umówiły się o cenę. Janka powiedziała, że może zapłacić za miesiąc z góry. – Zgoda! Będzie pani u nas cicho, bo córka nie ma dzieci... Chodźmy go obejrzeć. – To już chyba po próbie; a jeśli pani nie ma czasu czekać, to niech mi pani zostawi adres... ja trafię. Sowińska dała jej adres i poszła. Jance wręczono nuty i już brała udział w próbie śpiewając z nich. Nikt ją nikomu nie przedstawiał, ale zwróciła uwagę wszystkich, bo Kaczkowska chciała, żeby Halt poszedł z nią do fortepianu akompaniować. – Daj mi pani spokój! nie mam czasu! – odpowiedział. – Jeżeli pani chce, to może bym ja akompaniowała, jeśli z nut?... – zaproponowała jej Janka. Kaczkowska pociągnęła ją żywo do owego gabinetu z fortepianem i coś z godzinę mordowała; ale całe towarzystwo zainteresowało się bardzo chórzystką umiejącą grać na fortepianie. Później Cabińska rozmawiała z nią dosyć długo i prosiła, żeby przyszła do nich, do mieszkania, jutro po próbie, i pożegnała ją życzliwie. Janka z teatru poszła prosto do Sowińskiej oglądać mieszkanie. Komediantka III